La Garganta del Infierno
by NellieLovet
Summary: Su cuerpo se consumía lentamente, las llamas quemaban lo poco que quedaba de ella. Pedía clemecia, pero nadie acudía a socorrerla. Sola y asustada en aquella prisión de metal, mientras el fuego ardía una nueva venganza.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** No es mío, simplemente por el hecho de que a otros se les ocurrió antes que a mí la idea. Pero el fic (la idea, vamos, no los personajes) es Mío... mi tesoro...

**Copyright:** Ni de coña. Nadie puede copiar esto sin mi consentimiento.

Pequeña introductoria a un nuevo fic. Me he inspirado al volver a ver la pelicula. Como siempre, me gusta reanalizar las cosas, y a pesar de estar enferma, no he tardado en darme cuenta de algo. Espero que os guste sinceramente, y perdonad el retraso que tengo últimamente con los capitulos.

Enjoy it ^-^

**

* * *

**

**La Garganta del Infierno**

* * *

El aire pasaba a través de su garganta, profiriendo gritos cada vez más agudos. Estaba asustada. Asustada de cómo su cuerpo se consumía lentamente, de cómo las llamas quemaban lo poco que quedaba de ella, provocando un dolor tan intenso como indescriptible.

Intentaba gritar, pedir clemencia, pero las leguas de fuego ya habían llegado a esa parte de su cuello. Pronto no sería nada más que cenizas en un horno, su horno, por el resto de la eternidad.

¿Había valido la pena vivir para esto? ¿Para acabar así?

Apenas comprendía que era lo que pasaba, su mente seguía rememorando los últimos dos pasos de baile. Lo había tenido todo, y lo había perdido todo.

Las llamas cumplían su cometido, había deshecho su pelo, quemado su ropa y ennegrecido su piel.

Se sentía cada vez más ligera, y se movía, intentando no morir abrasada. Pero la puerta del horno estaba muy bien cerrada, y no se podía abrir desde su posición.

Gritó y pataleó ante su dolor, tanto físico como mental, hasta su último aliento, pero nadie acudió a socorrerla.

Notó cada fibra de su ser abandonar su cuerpo, quemándose, separándose de ella. Pronto dejó de ver nada.

Y el dolor desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Y la pena, la tristeza y el dolor dieron paso a la ira, el enfado y la fría calma de la piedra.

Seguía allí, no se había movido del lugar, aún podía notar el calor familiar del fuego.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y miró el suelo del horno. Allí yacía un cuerpo carbonizado. Su cuerpo. Ella había muerto.

Había muerto, y allí estaba. Se preguntó cómo salir de horno, pero las llamas resplandecían tanto que apenas podía ver nada. Buscó a tientas la puerta, pero no llegó a tocarla. Sintió el frío acero atravesar su piel, pero sin dañarla. Acababa de atravesar una placa de metal.

Salió al sótano. El lugar seguía siendo tan siniestro como siempre, con una única variación. En medio de la estancia, justo enfrente de ella, un hombre se lamentaba por la muerte de su esposa. Estaba allí, quieto, abrazado a ella; y eso sólo aumento la ira de la mujer que les observaba.

Sweeney Todd, un hombre que había nacido para la venganza, iba a ser víctima de la propia, pues Marjorie Eleanor Lovett no descansaría hasta que no saldase todos sus pecados, tanto los de ella como los de él. Le haría pagar todo su sufrimiento a su costa, todas las mentiras, todos los sueños infundados. Le haría cumplir su parte del trato: "Juntos hasta el final". Y no descansaría, hasta que así fuera.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Sweeney Todd no es mío... pero algún día, lo será.

**Copyright**: Por favor, no cpiar :)

¡Hola! Un nuevo capitulo (¿os lo podéis creer?) Ya empiezo a activarme, así que he empezado por uno fácil.

Éste es más reflexión de Sweeney Todd, pero muy necesario para la historia. Espero que os guste y tal.

Ah, por cierto Toby no está. Es decir, Toby se escapó antes de ver nada por la alcantarilla y en estos momentos se encuentra perdido en algún punto apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Disfrutad :D

* * *

**Capitulo 2

* * *

**

¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, tuvo que pasarle a _ella_? ¿Acaso la mujer no había sufrido lo suficiente aún?

Su mujer yacía muerta entre sus brazos. No había vuelto a moverse, no había sobrevivido. Pero él tenía la sensación de que sí, de que sólo era un mal sueño, de que despertaría en cualquier momento de aquella agobiante pesadilla y bajaría con Johanna en brazos a desayunar con su mujer y su hija, mientras la Sra. Lovett, en un segundo plano, lloraba como siempre por lo desdichada que era.

Alzó la cabeza un momento, comprendiendo algo.

La ira se había desvanecido, la venganza… todo se había esfumado. Durante toda la escena final se había sentido como si ella no le dejase acercarse al cuerpo muerto de su mujer, a esa carcasa vacía del alma, como si le impidiera estar con ella.

Pero sólo eran temores infundados por su mente, pues ahora lo estaba, y ella seguía muerta. Nada había cambiado.

Miró el horno con una mezcla de repulsión y lástima. ¿Quién había sido aquella mujer que dentro yacía, también muerta? ¿Se la podría llamar persona? Pronto se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos iban desviados.

Era al magistrado a quien no se le podía llamar persona, pero la Sra. Lovett había sido algo más que una cómplice, que una amiga. Todos lo sabían, y ellos lo sabían.

Durante meses, años, había estado tonteando con él. No había parado de hacerlo, de intentarlo, al igual que él con su venganza.

Se levantó, dándose cuenta de cuán parecidos habían sido.

Siempre había pensando en la Sra. Lovett como un cabo más que atar en su venganza, como un instrumento. ¿Alguna vez había pensado que los demás también sienten y padecen? No. Él los veía como… demonios. Eso eran, y no había más.

Pero ella, a quién él también se había encargado de matar, había sido la única que le había apoyado. Le había mentido, sí, pero, ¿a qué precio?

Él no tenía ni idea de cómo había estado Lucy cuando él no estaba, ni qué había sufrido. Estaba empeñado en que Lucy jamás podría caer en la demencia, pero sus ojos idos, sus labios rotos y su cara llena de heridas por viejas enfermedades, tales como la viruela francesa, parecían indicar que la Sra. Lovett, en sus últimos respiros, le había dicho la verdad.

Se sentía mal, solo, estaba depresivo. Jamás podría considerar a la Sra. Lovett como una amante, aunque una noche lo fueran, pero jamás podría llamarla "menos de una amiga".

Ella, Johanna y Lucy habían sido las personas más importantes para él, atemporalmente, pero lo habían sido.

Y ahora, él se había encargado de matar sus únicos rayos de esperanza, los de él, y los de la Sra. Lovett.

Abrió el horno. Los gritos habían cesado no hace mucho, y el cuerpo seguía ahí, carbonizándose lentamente. Supo que de haber llegado un poco antes, la hubiese salvado.

Sin embargo, un grito agudo resonó por las paredes del lugar, haciéndolo casi inaguantable.

Se dio la vuelta, buscando al culpable, pero no había sido nadie, y Lucy tampoco podía haber sido.

Lo ignoró, tal vez empezaba a enloquecer de verdad.

Miró el cuerpo una última vez antes de apagar el horno con un cubo de agua. Tocó el cuerpo de la mujer carbonizada, muerta en el peor de los lechos, pero ésta no se deshizo como esperaba. No se había quemado el tiempo suficiente.

Se fijó en su posición, sentada, arañando la puerta, queriendo salir y dejar de sufrir. No tenía pelo, su vestido apenas existía y… a su cuerpo le faltaban cosas, como los ojos o la piel de la nariz, y todo lo demás estaba negro.

No pudo evitar pensar lo guapa que había sido en otros tiempos, y que ahora se encontraba de aquella forma por su culpa. Por no haberla escuchado.

Le había pedido clemencia, y él no se molestó ni en prestarle atención. Se sintió un imbécil. Cuando a él le desterraron, también pidió clemencia, y nadie le hizo caso.

Todo aquello le dolía, darse cuenta ahora que ya es tan tarde, recordar cosas que había intentado reprimir era… simplemente, agotador.

Cogió el cuerpo con cuidado y lo deposito junto al de Lucy, despegando las articulaciones para poder moverlas.

Pero todo eso, el fantasma de la Sra. Lovett, no lo vio.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Sweeney Todd no es mío... pero algún día, lo será.

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Uno nuevo. Estoy bastante contenta con éste, aunque no sé si lo comprenderéis todo. A veces escribo y se hace incomprensible incluso para mí. Ya sabéis, no entendéis algo decidlo, o lo que sea.

¡A leer!

* * *

**Capitulo 3

* * *

**

¿_Quién _era él para mirar su cuerpo con lástima? ¿¡Quién!? Nadie. Él no era _nadie. _Sólo un demonio que sufriría la consecuencia de sus actos. Alguien que sufriría por haber causado tanto mal a la humanidad.

Las almas del sótano, entre las que se incluían el Juez Turpin y el Bedel la miraron con temor, apartadas contra la pared. Tenían miedo de lo que aquél fantasma pudiera hacerles, aún estando muertos todos.

Parecía arder, su cuerpo etéreo empezaba a tornarse de un rojo intenso, similar a las llamas que la habían matado.

Y entonces explotó. Gritó con ira, notando como la corriente eléctrica que atravesaba su cuerpo invisible para los vivos se iba.

Todos los presentes la miraron asustados. Incluso el propio Sweeney Todd se dio la vuelta descolocado. Pero ella les ignoró, a todos. Y desapareció.

Estaba en su habitación, de repente, así, sin más, había aparecido allí. Sólo había pensado en ella y quiso llegar allí, y _¡puf! _, frente a su armario se encontraba.

Por un momento pensó en coger dinero y largarse de allí, así que llevo la mano al cajón e intentó abrirlo… sin éxito. Lo atravesó.

Gruñó. Era cierto, estaba muerta. _Él _la había matado. Todo aquello era por _su _culpa. Y por eso no había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Aguantándose las ganas de pegar otro grito, se sentó en la cama. Milagrosamente no la atravesó. Es más, el mismo colchón se aplastó un poco y la cubierta se arrugó bajo su peso. Miró curiosa aquél hecho. Tal vez pudiese sacarle partido si aprendía cómo aparecerse en otros lugares, cómo hacerse tangible, y lo más importante, cómo hacerse visible.

Sweeney Todd subió en ese preciso instante, y entró en la habitación. Ella le miró con disgusto, pero claro, ¿quién podía verla a ella?

Él, sin embargo, estaba más interesado en las marcas de la sobrecama, ¿quién se había sentado allí? Parecía que acabasen de hacerlo.

Ella se levantó, y le atravesó por completo, haciendo que el Sr. Todd se diese la vuelta confuso por lo que acababa de sentir, como una corriente caliente atravesando su cuerpo.

Sonrió con descaro al verle tan confuso y fue hasta el espejo. No se veía, allí sólo había aire. Pero tenía que concentrarse. Si conseguía parecer visible sólo un momento, él tendría mucho en qué pensar.

_"Recuerda cómo eras…" _dijo una voz, de otro espíritu, seguramente. _"Tienes que imaginarte a ti misma en el espejo, y concentrarte en ello. Poco a poco, conseguirás hacerte visible, aunque sólo unos segundos. Y con la práctica… podrás casi vivir como una humana más"._

Sonrió con maldad. Había reconocido la voz perfectamente, y le gustaba saber que _ella _también estaba de su lado.

Poco a poco, hizo lo que Lucy le había indicado. Se imaginó a ella misma frente al espejo, sonriendo como ahora lo hacía, justo antes de morir abrasada por el fuego. No debía tardar, o él se iría. Le sintió caminar hasta la puerta. ¡Tenía que darse prisa! Sólo un poco más… un poco más y… de momento podía verse la nariz…

Sweeney Todd se dio la vuelta al cabo de un par de metros con la intención de cerrar la puerta, cuando vio algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiese imaginado.

La Sra. Lovett… o la imagen de ella, se hallaba frente al espejo y le sonreía con sarcasmo y diversión al ver su cara descompuesta. Le miró de arriba abajo con suficiencia antes de caminar hacia la ventana, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche acompañada de un pequeña risa maquiavélica.

¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas? Él no creía en fantasmas, definitivamente no. No más que en aquellos que se crea uno mismo inconscientemente para atormentarse durante todos los días de su vida, aquellos que pueblan tus sueños y los convierten en pesadillas.

Y la Sra. Lovett jamás le miraría así… ¿verdad?

No, debían ser imaginaciones suyas. Tal vez por el cansancio, o el dolor de la pérdida, o simplemente el repugnante olor del sótano le había trastornado. Debía lavarse, dormir y comer un poco, antes de volver a pensar en ello.

La Sra. Lovett, al desaparecer por completo no pudo evitar reírse. Estaba segura de que él la había escuchado. Volvió a reír sin exteriorizarlo al mundo de los vivos. Mientras él también se iba, no pudo evitar pensar lo divertido que sería atormentarle hasta que clamara perdón… o pidiera su muerte.

Con otra pequeña risa, se apareció en su barbería. Iba a ser una noche muy divertida, sin duda.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Sweeney Todd no es mío... pero algún día, lo será.

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar :)

Sí, lo sé, es cortísimo. ¡Pero prometo que compensa!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4

* * *

**

Fue una de las noches más terroríficas para Sweeney Todd. Las pesadillas que inundaban su mente al dormir le provocaban la necesidad de estar despierto, y sin embargo, estar despierto era peor aún.

De vez en cuando, admirando la oscuridad de su barbería, le daba la sensación de oír una voz muy conocida para él. Pero eso no era posible, la Sra. Lovett estaba muerta. Él la había matado.

Supuso que serían recuerdos de cuando ella estaba allí, dándole otra de sus charlas insufribles y contándole cosas banales que a nadie más que a sus clientes cotillas le hubiesen podido interesar.

Había otras veces en que le parecía ver su figura, sentada en el sillón. Tenía la pierna cruzada sobre la otra, apoyando el pie de costado sobre la rodilla y con el vestido tapando el hueco que dejaba entre sus piernas. Sí, esa posición era típica de ella. Lo que no era común, era ver su cara de regocijo, mirándole fijamente, disfrutando de cómo sufría en su interior.

La imagen de la Sra. Lovett se reía cuando él se daba cuenta de que su aparición duraba demasiado. Incluso más de lo que se puede quedar una sombra grabada en las retinas.

A mitad de la noche, harto ya de sus visiones poco claras, y el tormento que traían consigo, se levantó y se sentó en la silla al desaparecer ella, pero eso sólo empeoró aún más las cosas.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, como sus clientes solían hacer cuando él iba a afeitarlos. Suspiró e intentó dormir.

Varios minutos después, notaba como una mano bajaba por su hombro. Lenta y atrevida, la dejaba reposar en su pecho y, haciendo un poco de presión en el mismo, se apoyó en él.

En su cuello se posó algo frío, recto y fino, que también hizo presión. Ante aquello ya no pudo simular que eran imaginaciones suyas. Se levantó de golpe deshaciendo el hechizo.

Un ruido metálico se escuchó en la habitación, y una de sus navajas yacía en el suelo.

La cogió anonadado.

—¿Pero qué demonios…?

Miró la figura detrás de la silla. Era ella. Su fantasma, o eso parecía. Se rió alegremente y desapareció.

Bajó a la trastienda de mala leche, sacó todas las botellas de ginebra y volvió a la tienda de empanadas. Si no podía dormir por medios naturales, se quedaría inconsciente como Tobías hacía.

Descorchó la primera y se llevó la boquilla a la boca. Estaba a punto de alzarla para beber cuando una fuerza extraña se la llevó volando, chocando ésta contra el mostrador y rompiéndose en mil pedazos, con el líquido en el suelo.

Suspiró, y tuvo el extraño antojo de irse corriendo a su cama a llorar indefinidamente. ¿Por qué a él? ¡Por qué! ¡Era todo lo que preguntaba! ¡Por qué! ¿Por qué todos los demonios venían a atormentarle a él?

Probó con otra botella, y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

La Sra. Lovett había estado divirtiéndose toda la noche a su costa, había estado a punto de matarle. No pensaba hacerlo. Ella quería que muriese en vida, quería atormentarle el resto de sus días. Quería que sufriese lo indecible.

Pero lo que no iba a permitir es que la ignorase. No pensaba dejar que se quedase inconsciente, ¡así ella no podría hacer nada! Se sentó enfrente de Sweeney Todd, admirando la belleza que el dolor creaba en él. Y entonces, decidió hacer aparición.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Todd. ¿Me echaba de menos? —rió con maldad.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd no pertenece, así como tampoco la Sra. Lovett o cualquiera de los personajes de la historia de Sondheim.

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero aquí traigo el siguiente capi. No sabía cuando parar, así que espero que no sea muy largo xD

Espero que se entienda, aunque es algo confuso hasta para mí.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5

* * *

**

—¡No! —gritó, levantándose de golpe y alejándose varios metros.

—¿No? —preguntó fingindiendo desilusión.

—E-es imposible. ¡Está muerta! _¡Muerta! _—gritó—. ¡_Yo_ la maté!

Estaba asustado, verdaderamente asustado. Ella no podía estar allí, era imposible. Ella estaba muerta, muerta, muerta… Se había ido, y jamás volvería. Lo sabía, la había visto, la había _escuchado, _morir. Cada grito, cada súplica. Todas resonaban en su mente, intentando convencerle de que estaba muerta. Él la había matado.

—Sí, es cierto. _Usted _me mató —corroboró, con pena. Una pena que había visto en sus ojos sin vida.

Su espectro desapareció gradualmente. Era terriblemente cansado hacer aquellas apariciones, requerían mucho esfuerzo y la estaban agotando.

Caminó hasta situarse tras él. Sweeney Todd estaba paralizado, sin saber qué hacer o moverse. Aquellas últimas horas habían sido terribles para él, confusas, sin sentido. Quería volver hacia atrás. Quería salvarla, quería salvar a Lucy. Deseaba que nada de aquello hubiese pasado, para no tener que sufrir ahora esta tortura.

—_Y eso es algo que jamás podré perdonarle _—susurró en su oído.

Y cuando sintió que su presencia desaparecía de la casa, Sweeney Todd pudo descansar.

Subió a su habitación, anonadado. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos, preguntándose si, finalmente, había acabado por volverse loco. Si había acabado alucinando.

* * *

_Se encontraba en una playa plateada, de arena fina y agua cristalina. Al fondo había una casita de madera con una chimenea. Era pequeña y blanca, y tenía un porche. En una cilla del mismo, había una persona._

_No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí, pero se sentía bien. Estaba relajado y feliz, como si nadie importase en aquél cruel mundo._

_Se acercó a la casa con lentitud, disfrutando del paseo, del sol sobre su cetrina piel, del olor y los sonidos que el mar le brindaba._

—_¡Ben! _—_exclamó una mujer cuando llegó al lugar. La reconoció al instante, era la Sra. Lovett, y estaba loca de alegría. Bajó corriendo del porche y le abrazó con fuerza, llorando_—. _Oh, Ben, cuánto te he echado de menos. Creí que jamás volverías _—_sollozaba la mujer._

_"Perdone, Sra. Lovett, pero no me llamo Ben. Soy Sweeney Todd", quiso decir. Pero no pudo, no era él quien hablaba, sino su cuerpo._

—_Sí, Nel, he vuelto. Ya estoy aquí, y nada podrá separarnos._

_Alzó la cabeza, y con horror, vio su reflejo en la ventana. No era el barbero, aquí volvía a ser Benjamin Barker, el incauto, el tonto, el inocente aprendiz._

_Sus brazos la atrajeron y la abrazaron, y ella le guió hasta el interior de la casa. No pudo evitar fijarse en el maquillaje cuarteado de la mujer, los moratones en sus ojos, su labio partido. Aquello ya lo había vivido antes; fue la noche en la cual compartieron algo más que amistad._

_Entonces todo se transformó, y estaba de vuelta en Fleet Street. La barbería, la panadería. Todo era diferente, como cuando era joven. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta, la Sra. Lovett le miraba ilusionada, ya dentro. Pero cuando lo hizo, todo volvió a cambiar._

_Ahora era un espacio negro, sin puertas ni ventanas, sin luz. No había paredes, sólo un suelo incierto._

_La mujer, que antes había sido su amiga, gemía en un rincón, lloraba. Estaba sentada, abrazada a sus piernas, y no paraba de balancearse de adelante atrás._

_"Lo siento, lo siento…" murmuraba _(*).

_Un charco de sangre emergió de sus pies y empezó a extenderse._

_Sweeney Todd quiso consolarla por algún estúpido motivo, así que se acercó. En el reflejó del líquido carmesí se vio reflejado como actualmente era; un monstruo. Su camisa estaba cubierta de sangre que no era suya, y su pelo estaba apelmazado por la misma sustancia._

_Pero para ella, era un momento diferente._

_Pronto supo qué momento de su vida era_. _Albert se había enfurecido demasiado, y la había pegado por perder su descendencia. Sí, la Sra. Lovett estuvo embarazada una vez, y perdió al bebé._

_Y como éste, empezaron a pasar más situaciones enrevesadas frente a sus ojos, cada cual más triste, cada cual peor. Todo eran memorias en las que ella sufría, en las que perdía algo. Y cada vez que adivinaba de qué se trataba, la escena pasaba a la siguiente, y así continuamente._

_Pero, como todo, se acabó. _

_Volvía a estar en la estancia oscura, sin paredes ni techo. Al fondo podía ver un puntito, y decidió seguirlo. Echó a correr en aquella dirección sin importarle nada. Ya no tenía qué perder, quería saber qué final había para aquello, qué era lo que su mente deseaba enseñarle._

_Cuanto más se acercaba, el punto se dividía en más colores y formas, y empezaba a estirarse. Y se hacía más grande y más grande, y pronto divisó que no era un punto, sino una multitud._

_Una multitud de gente. Hombres la mayoría, y algunas mujeres._

_El suelo estaba cubierto de sangre, roja, oscura y densa. Y toda ella provenía de los hombres. Las mujeres parecían deprimidas, tenían la piel pálida y no paraban de llorar._

_Pero lo que le sorprendió, fue que al frente de la comitiva había cinco personas. Cinco personas que conocía muy bien._

_Lucy, Turpin, la Sra. Lovett de la mano de Tobías y el Bedel, en ese orden, de izquierda a derecha._

_Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Todos le miraban con odio, con rencor. Todos tenían el ceño fruncido, todos querían verle muerto. Se acercó un poco más, y los miles de ojos se posaron en él. Ninguna iba a perdonarle que les hubiese matado._

_Miró a Lucy, ella no lloraba, ella no sangraba. Sólo le miraba con una profunda tristeza._

—_Lo siento, Ben _—_articuló, mirándole_—. _Lo siento muchísimo._

_Pasó del Juez y miró a la Sra. Lovett. Todos parecían dar señas de cómo murieron, pero ella no. Ella no estaba carbonizada, ni ardía. Ella lloraba, lloraba de rabia y de odio, y le atravesaba con la mirada._

_De sus lagrimales, en vez de caer lágrimas, caía sangre, dejando un rastro carmesí por sus mejillas._

—_Me sacrifiqué por usted _—_susurró, respirando con dificultad._

_El niño acarició su mano, intentando calmarla, pero no logró hacerlo._

_Y entonces comprendió. Todas aquellas personas habían sufrido por su culpa, todos le odiaban por ello. Todos se lo recriminaban._

—_¡Pero es culpa de Turpin! _—_exclamó, desesperado_—. _¡Él _violó_ a mi mujer!_

—_Pero él no dirigió tu navaja, Sweeney _—_contestó la panadera. Cada palabra fría, cruel, se clavó en él_—. _Admite por una vez en tu vida que has cometido errores. Esto es tu culpa, y de nadie más. Turpin no puso una pistola en tu sien para que nos mataras a todos. _

—_Yo no maté a Lucy _—_se defendió._

—_Se podría decir que sí _—_contestó la aludida_—. _Estabas tan ocupado con Turpin que me degollaste sin pensar, y pisaste el pedal._

—_¡Pero estabas loca! _—_recriminó él, alejándose unos pasos._

—_No del todo _—_susurró en respuesta, entornando los ojos._

—**_Y ahora sufrirás el castigo a tus pecados. Es hora de nuestra venganza _**—_sentenciaron todos a la vez._

_La Sra. Lovett fue la primera en avanzar, guiando a la comitiva. Cuando atravesaron la pared invisible que la sangre formaba, cada cuerpo se deformó. Ella estaba carbonizada, el chico pálido y sangraba, Lucy como una mendiga y los otros dos degollados, igual que Tobías._

_Pero todos los demás, todos aquellos, eran esqueletos sin piel, sin órganos. Y todos iban a matarle._

_Echó a correr en la misma dirección, queriendo escapar de ellos. Eran significativamente rápidos, pero él lo era más._

_Al fondo, una puerta de madera apareció. Tenía un cristal, y a través de él podía vérsele durmiendo. Era su barbería. Era su escapatoria._

_Lucy le adelantó y corrió hacia la puerta. Lo primero pensó fue que iba a impedirle pasar, pero contrario a todo, la abrió y le apremió para que entrase._

—_¡No! _—_escuchó gritar detrás a una voz muy conocida para él._

_Pero lo hizo. Saltó en el último instante y atravesó la puerta._

_

* * *

_

Y entonces, despertó sobresaltado, sudando. Ya era de día, y el tenue sol iluminaba la instancia. Las imágenes del sueño aún rondaban por su cabeza, intentando descifrarlas.

Todo parecían ser diferentes recuerdos mezclados con la actualidad.

La playa, por ejemplo, era el sueño de la Sra. Lovett, y él, algo inalcanzable en aquél momento. Y sin embargo, aquella noche hicieron el amor en la cama de ella. Tal vez fue pena, tal vez fue compasión, pero él jamás llegó a perdonárselo. Sentía haber traicionado a Lucy, así que su relación de amistad se rompió después de aquello.

Ella no tenía culpa alguna, su padre la había pegado, y él se había apiadado. Pero había sido un grave error.

En aquél sueño había visto cosas que no recordaba haber vivido, memorias de ella, no de él.

"Sólo es un estúpido sueño, no le des más vueltas", se recriminó a sí mismo, levantándose de la cama.

Ahora tenía que hacer algo más importante, y una pesadilla no iba a distraerle. Tenía que deshacerse de los cuerpos del Juez y el Bedel, y después dar el aviso de que la Sra. Lovett había muerto en el horno. Le haría un funeral y listo, su fantasma dejaría de atormentarle.

—No deberías subestimar tu suerte, Sweeney —dijo la Sra. Lovett, haciendo presencia. Le miraba con odio y una sonrisa sádica.

—Déjeme en paz, ¡usted ni siquiera existe! —gruñó, tirándole una vela.

La vela la traspasó y cayó en la silla. El olor a quemado y el humo significaba que algo se quemaba.

Ella seguía presente, no se había movido, pero miraba las llamas con horror. Se apartó unos pasos. Sabía que, en el etéreo, era altamente inflamable. Lo había sufrido aquella noche, y no quería volver a experimentarlo.

Corrió hacia la silla y empezó a golpear el pequeño fuego con una manta, tratando de apagarlo. Pero seguía y seguía consumiendo la silla, poco a poco.

—¡Haga algo, maldita sea! —le gritó al fantasma.

—Sólo soy una alucinación según tú, ¿recuerdas? Las alucinaciones no hacen nada —dijo con seriedad, sin apartar la vista del fuego ni un segundo.

En esos momentos, el Sr. Todd pudo ver algo. El fuego no la iluminaba como a él, no parecía afectarla en nada. En sus ojos no se reflejaba una sola llama. Ella estaba muerta, y estaba allí.

—Digamos por un momento que no es una alucinación —se quejó, intentando apagarlo.

Ella lo meditó unos instantes. Podría dejarlo morir como él hizo con ella, pero eso no equivalía a una larga tortura, que era lo que quería. ¿Qué hacer? Aún le amaba demasiado como para dejarle morir, aunque lo deseaba más que nada. Sentimientos demasiado contradictorios, para ella.

Y por una vez, el amor venció en su pétreo corazón.

—Está bien —dijo—. Pero que conste que sólo es porque me has ayudado a salir de esa pesadilla, resolviendo cada recuerdo. Después de esto seguiré haciéndote la vida imposible —amenazó, acercando la mano a las llamas.

* * *

(*) Mi amiga Mrs. E, que puso algo muy parecido en un rol que me gusta mucho, y que me dio la idea para esa escena entre otras cosas. Adoro como escribes, Mrs. E, de verdad ^^


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd no pertenece, así como tampoco la Sra. Lovett o cualquiera de los personajes de la historia de Sondheim.

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

Otro más, acabo de pillarles el punto a este y a TASOM, así que podeis esperar capitulos de ambos ^^

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6

* * *

**

La Sra. Lovett dudó un momento.

No se lo merecía, aquél bastardo no se merecía que ella sufriera otra vez por su culpa.

_Pero quieres que sufra, ¿no?, _preguntó la difunta mujer del esposo.

_Sí, quiero que sufra._

_Entonces hazlo._

_¡Pero no se lo merece, Lucy!, _exclamó, aterrorizaba con la idea de tener que pasar por ello de nuevo.

_A veces para avanzar hay que retroceder._

_Eso no tiene nada que ver._

_Entonces hazlo por mí, como pago al favor que te realicé en tu condena, y en el cual te ayudé…_

_… dejándole escapar, _concedió. _Está bien._

Alzó la mano y tocó las llamas.

Ante la sorpresa del barbero, estas empezaron a subir por el brazo de ella, al tiempo que la muerta se volvía más y más trasparente y empezaba a gritar.

De pronto, la Sra. Lovett volvía a consumirse en llamas y desaparecía de la estancia.

Un grito agudo fue lo último que se supo de ella, un aullido que rompió varios cristales y fracturó un poco más el del espejo.

No, aquello no podían ser alucinaciones. Ella estaba allí, e intentaba atormentarle. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, además. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por haberla matado? ¿Acaso no le dio también muchos momentos de felicidad? Bueno, tanto como eso tampoco. Pero no debía guardarle ningún rencor.

El fuego, efectivamente, se extinguió.

Pero ella, en su propio plano, sufría la peor de las condenas. Su cuerpo volvía a quemarse átomo a átomo. Su piel se consumía centímetro a centímetro. Sus órganos se contraían al calor, y la dejaban sin respiración.

No era la primera vez que lo sufría desde que estaba en aquél plano muerto. Podía respirar, y a menudo tenía un hambre que no podía saciar. Pero cuando llegaba la hora de que se quemase al igual que hizo en el horno… oh, aquello era lo peor de todo.

Era revivir la experiencia una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio, hasta que moría y desaparecía para volver a aparecer.

Ese debía ser su castigo, estar privada de los mismos placeres que ella distribuyó entre la gente; comida y bebida.

Y después, revivir su muerte hasta la extenuación.

Pero había otros momentos. En esos todo se transformaba en el mismo vacío que Todd había visto en su sueño, y entonces, le tocaba sufrir todos sus recuerdos tristes. Cada golpe, cada corte, cada mala palabra, pero multiplicado por cien.

Casi podía sentir compasión por Todd, él tendría que sufrir mucho más.

_Oh, ¿estás segura? _Preguntó una voz en su cabeza.

_Sí, lo estoy._

_Yo me aseguraré de que no_, rió Lucy.

_¿Entonces por qué quieres que lo torture?_

_Karma. Tú lo torturas y así salda su cuenta, él viene al cielo._

_¿Y yo? _

_Y tú te quedarás ahí, supongo._

Eso no ayudaba, pero el dolor ya remitía. Ojalá supiese dónde estaba aquella rubita del demonio para poder agarrarla del pelo.

El fuego desapareció. Y como siempre, lo primero que vio fueron sus manos carbonizadas, sus huesos cubiertos de carne pútrida que no olía, sus articulaciones moverse.

Se levantó, sintiendo asco de sí misma, como siempre, y se miró al espejo roto del tocador.

Vio su cráneo sin apenas pelo, sin ojos, sin apenas labios, sólo un viejo recuerdo de ellos. Se preguntó cómo podía verse a sí misma si no tenía ojos en las cuencas, que aparentemente estaban vacías. Después recordó que era un fantasma, y que esa sólo era la carcasa de su alma maldita.

Pronto su piel empezó a crecer de nuevo. Lentamente, como siempre, tardaría lo suyo en recomponerse.

Bajó al sótano, donde Todd estaba quemando unos cuerpos.

Las almas perdidas de aquellos que murieron se arrinconaron en las esquinas. Tenían auras blanquecinas, puras. Ella, sin embargo, al mirarse las manos las veía como las de un muerto; pálidas y grises, a pesar de que en su cara aún conservaba el maquillaje que había llevado el día de su muerte.

Se acercó por detrás al barbero.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó, erguida, demasiado cansada como para intentar hacerle la vida un poco más difícil.

Él se dio la vuelta, cerrando la puerta del horno.

—¿Por qué hice qué? —preguntó. Y entonces, se fijó en ella.

Tenía el pelo totalmente recompuesto, pero la cara no, ni las vestiduras. Estas estaban medio carbonizadas en algunas partes, pero el verde parecía renacer poco a poco, acaparando el sitio del grisáceo cenizo.

Y su faz… bueno, era algo difícil de describir. La piel comenzaba a cubrir la mitad de sus facciones, de izquierda a derecha, haciendo una división irregular por el medio en diagonal. La parte con piel poseía su palidez de siempre, con el rojo característico del maquillaje, dándole el aspecto de muñeca de porcelana. Su ojo pintado, pestañas largas, y una mirada penetrante.

Pero la otra parte era horrible. La piel carbonizada iniciaba un proceso de recomposición bastante asqueroso. Se podían cada filigrana de músculo crecer y extenderse por el hueso, subir a su ojo y empezar a formar una fina tela. Los nervios se entretejerían y darían lugar a un músculo que después sería un párpado. Del globo ocular, sin embargo, no había ni rastro.

—Por qué me mataste —insistió—. Ignora eso, ocurre cada diez horas.

—¿Diez horas? —preguntó, en parte horrorizado.

Ahora que estaba muerta, que se había dado cuenta de que tenían tanto en común, no podía evitar comprender a la mujer, tener empatía con ella… de alguna forma.

—Sí, ¡contesta! —exigió.

Abrió el nuevo ojo, ya sólo faltaba un pómulo por rellenar, y Sweeney Todd intentaba no prestarle atención. Tenía la sangre fría de matar, pero no las tripas que ella siempre había tenido para descuartizar.

—Me mintió —resumió, notando cómo su antiguo rencor hacia ella amenazaba con nacer, y de hecho comenzaba a hacerlo.

—Lo hice por su bien —dijo ella, totalmente recompuesta. Aquello era como un Déjà Vu, repitiendo las mismas palabras que un día antes—. No quiero entrar en eso de nuevo. Quiero una razón sólida, algo que me diga un "por qué".

—Maté a mi esposa por su culpa —gruñó, crispando el rostro y apretando los nudillos.

Estaba hablando solo, allí no debía haber nadie. Tenía que ser una alucinación. ¿O de verdad estaba allí? De todas formas, no pensaba perder una batalla contra su mente.

—Eso ya es una razón más válida, pero no suficiente. Ella estaba loca, Benjamin, ella no era nadie.

Ahora que estaba muerta y no más daño podía hacerle, había decidido llamarle por su verdadero nombre. Si no volvía a ser Benjamin, le atormentaría. Al menos, le torturaría hasta aceptase ser quien en realidad era. Le daría una lección, le haría ver cuán equivocado estaba, y de esa forma, ella también saldaría su karma.

_Pero, ¿hasta cuándo durará esto?_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd no pertenece, así como tampoco la Sra. Lovett o cualquiera de los personajes de la historia de Sondheim.

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

Uno más tras un tiempo de descanso a.k.a. vacaciones ;)

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7

* * *

**

Se derrumbó en su silla, exhausto, buscando una forma de sobrellevar aquello.

Había hablado con una muerta, una muerta que insistía y persistía en que él tenía que volver a ser Benjamin, y que estaba obcecada en hacerle pasar la peor de las torturas para conseguir su propósito.

En cierto modo, le recordaba a él mismo. Siempre estuvo obsesionado con el juez, tenía que matarlo, tenía que matarlo y acabar con él y con los recuerdos. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía pensar en otra cosa, y ella intentaba que desistiera. Pero él era muy tozudo, siempre lo había sido, y eso lo había demostrado con creces.

Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de lo que su ausencia significaba. No más matar. No más empanadas. No más… ella.

No podía evitarlo, pero la echaba de menos. Jamás lo admitiría en alto, no. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? La extrañaba. Echaba de menos su parlanchina boca y la marca abrasadora que dejaba sobre su piel cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él. Echaba de menos su comida, sus enfados tontos y sus lloriqueos para ir al mercado.

Suponía que tanto tiempo teniendo que aguantarla le había terminado marcando. Tanto tiempo conviviendo con la misma persona marca una rutina, una que él acababa de romper.

Desde que desapareció en el sótano de repente, lo había estado notando. Había sentido que se ablandaba. El juego de la venganza ya no le gustaba, no le atraía. No tenía sentido continuar con ello. Era inútil.

Repentinamente, una tristeza que no conocía se posó sobre su corazón cual cuervo sobre rama. Se sentía mal, tenía ganas de llorar, y no sabía por qué.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no dos años antes, cuando volvió? ¿Por qué no cuando tuvo que inventarse aquél estúpido nombre compuesto de dos apellidos? Ni siquiera le gustaba, era horrendo. Lo odiaba. ¿Pero qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada, ya nada.

—¿Sr. Todd? —preguntó un hombre de edad avanzada, dando un par de toques con el nudillo en la puerta.

_¿No estaba cerrada?,_ se preguntó mentalmente el aludido.

—Lo siento, pero está…

—Vengo por un afeitado, gracias —contestó con total descaro, dándole su propia chaqueta.

—Sí, señor… —contestó, cogiéndolo con un suspiro.

No era la primera vez que hombres así entraban en su tienda, y ahora que estaba solo, necesitaría todo el dinero del que pudiese disponer, que, aunque no lo supiese, era bastante.

Le quitó la peluca con cuidado y la dejó sobre el poste que tenía que ocupar.

Comenzó con el mismo ritual de todos los días. Le puso la tela blanca alrededor del cuello y la espuma en la cara. No pudo evitar pensar que, en esta ocasión, ninguna de ellas se pondría rojo carmesí.

Con un suspiro de pena, tal vez nostalgia, pasó la fría hoja de la navaja por su garganta hacia arriba, apartando la crema y dejando la piel lisa y suave, tal y como a sus clientes les gustaba.

La mano iba sola, casi automáticamente. Era un alivio ver que no se le había olvidado.

Se dio la vuelta para limpiar la navaja antes de continuar, cuando vio otra flotando en el aire, entre el espejo y el cliente.

—_Para _—pidió, sabiendo de quién se trataba.

La navaja se abrió y se balanceó, como si ella le dijese que no podía escucharle, que la dejase en paz. Intentó cogerla, a sabiendas de que si metía mucho ruido el hombre de la silla se alertaría. Pero ello no le dejó, la apartó antes de que pudiese alcanzarla.

—_¡Deja de jugar! _—insistió, y una risita resonó en sus oídos.

—¿Sr. Todd? —preguntó el cliente, extrañado.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Tengo prisa —se quejó.

Todd aprovechó a quitarle la navaja, y sonrió con malicia y triunfo. No dejaría que acabase con él tan fácilmente.

Limpió la navaja y continuó con su trabajo.

Y tras afeitar media cara, un extraño sonido provino del espejo. El cristal se agrietó sólo, dejando un casi perfecto circulito en el medio.

—¿Qué le pasa a eso? —preguntó el hombre con aire despectivo.

—A veces se rompe, no le dé importancia —sugirió, intentando distraer su atención.

—¿Es seguro? —preguntó.

—Claro —suspiró, acercándose al espejo—. ¿Ve? —tocó la fría superficie del cristal con un dedo, apretando—. Es una reliquia muy antigua, debo cambiarle el cristal, nada más —le quitó importancia, cruzando el espacio entre la silla y él.

Y entonces, tras él, el reflejo, el espejo en sí, explotó. Se tapó la cabeza inconscientemente, y cuando se dio la vuelta, estaba roto por la mitad.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Seguro, ¿eh? —gritó el hombre enfadado, levantándose y limpiándose la cara con la tela blanca—. No pienso volver por aquí, ¡que lo sepa! ¡Ni yo, ni mis amigos! —sentenció, saliendo por la puerta malhumorado.

Sweeney Todd se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido sin creérselo del todo. ¿Había pasado de verdad? ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? ¡Aquella maldita mujer y sus ideas! ¿Por qué demonios había tenido que hacer aquello? ¡Necesitaba dinero, por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que quería que se muriera o qué?

—Era un mal cliente —dijo la susodicha, apareciendo sentada sobre el tocador—. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios, ¿sabes? Sobre todo con sus pensamientos —suspiró, arreglándose las uñas con una lima que no sabía de dónde había sacado—. Te he hecho un favor, créame.

—¿¡Es que no puede dejarme en paz de una maldita vez!? —gritó enfurecido.

—Cálmate, cielo —dijo ella, sin mirarle aún—. Lo mejor viene para quien sabe esperar.

—Bien, pues yo no quiero esperar —dijo con voz maléfica.

Se situó frente a ella en dos pasos, y sin pensárselo mucho, pasó la letal navaja por el níveo cuello de ella.

Le miró sorprendido, antes de que su garganta se abriese en dos, dejando salir una fina y líquida sustancia rojiza.

Se llevó las manos al cuello, asustada.

—Lo ha vuelto a hacer. Me ha… matado… —dijo, luchando por respirar.

Se dejó caer al suelo, manchándolo todo con su sangre. Arrastrándose consiguió llegar hasta él y asirle de los pantalones, pidiendo clemencia.

Pero Sweeney Todd estaba demasiado horrorizado para poder ayudarla.

Cada poro de la piel de la Sra. Lovett había comenzado a sangrar, también, abriéndose cortes en su espalda. El pelo había desaparecido casi completamente. Se estaba pudriendo, literalmente, y a él le daba asco.

Retrocedió hasta la pared, donde ella le aprisionó y comenzó a levantarse, apoyándose en la camisa de él y dejando la huella de sus manos.

—Sr. Todd, por favor… —suplicó, mientras cada respiro sonaba como si fuera un mundo.

—¿Qué?

—Ayúdame…

En ese preciso instante, la piel pútrida de su cara comenzó a caerse. Los párpados, los labios, como si se derritieran. Lo siguiente fueron los globos oculares, que se desprendieron. Gritó, no podía evitarlo; ¡aquello era horroroso incluso para él! Quiso retroceder más aún, pero no pudo. Los ojos rebotaron en su camisa y se deslizaron por el suelo, rodando hasta más allá de la silla de barbero.

La piel de la mujer se hizo polvo, y cayó inerte en el suelo.

Jadeó, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Aquello no podía estar pasándole, no a él.

Con el pie movió esqueleto, de forma que quedara boca arriba. No era más que un saco de huesos con pelo en la cabeza y un vestido puesto, y aún así le daba asco, repulsión.

Pero cuando pudo ver su cara sonriente, la burla en sus ojos, casi sintió alivio.

—No creerías en serio que podrías matar a una muerta, ¿verdad? —se burló ella, riendo a más no poder.

La sangre había desaparecido, ella tenía piel y pelo, todo estaba normal salvo por el espejo.

Intentó patearla las costillas para acallarla, pero no lo logró, sólo consiguió traspasar su nítido cuerpo y sentir un escalofrío.

No, definitivamente, ¡esto no le estaba pasando a él!


	8. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd no pertenece, así como tampoco la Sra. Lovett o cualquiera de los personajes de la historia de Sondheim.

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8

* * *

**

No sólo la había intentado "matarla" una vez. También hubo una segunda, y una tercera, y una decimo quinta. Y a cada cual, ella fingía morirse con más escabrosidad. El Sr. Todd no podía evitar ayudarla de vez en cuando, o al menos, intentarlo. La muy maldita lo hacía todo muy creíble.

También la había visto arder en las llamas del infierno. Una vez le echó agua encima, pero no se apagó.

Y no podía creérselo, pero poco a poco iban pasando los días. Lentos, tormentosos, aburridos… sin motivo que le moviese, se encontraba vacío.

Aún podía recordar el momento en el que la Sra. Lovett salió corriendo de la casa, de repente, gritando no-se-sabe-qué cosas sobre Tobías. No tuvo más remedio que seguirla. A términos técnicos, era como si ella estuviese viviendo con él todavía, aunque él seguía pensando que no era más que una alucinación.

Persiguió su estela hasta un callejón. No podía ver bien su rostro, y a cada paso que se alejaba de la casa parecía perder brillo. Y como nadie la miró, quedó "confirmada" su teoría de la alucinación.

—Madre… señora…—escuchó un gemir.

Y al girar la esquina, vio a un niño pequeño abrazada a ella. Era Tobías, por supuesto. Lloraba en sus brazos, y ella le acariciaba el pelo susurrando palabras de consuelo. ¿Otra alucinación? No, tal vez no.

Se sentía fuera de escena. Allí había mucho cariño. Ella la abrazaba y le intentaba sostener, pero el niño parecía a punto de desmayarse. La miraba con esperanza

—Vi como…

—Mi cielo —susurró ella, acallándole—. Eso ya no importa.

Y el niño reparó en él, tapando la poca luz de sol que entraba en aquél estrecho pasadizo. Abrió los ojos asustado.

—¡Debemos irnos! ¡Por favor!

—Sr. Todd… —le llamó ella con tristeza, mirando al niño.

—¿Sí, Sra. Lovett? —respondió él, con su frialdad característica y vacía de emoción.

—Ocúpese de él.

—¿Pero de qué habla? ¡Quiere matarla! ¡Él…!

—Cariño, tesoro —susurró ella, cogiéndole la mano—. Yo… yo estoy muerta —besó su sien suavemente antes de desaparecer.

—¿Qué…?

Jamás se quitaría de la cabeza la cara de desilusión del chico, cómo miraba el vacío incrédulo. Ella había estado allí, junto a él. Le había besado, aún podía notar la marca de fuego que había dejado en su piel. Y sin embargo… estaba muerta.

Todd se acercó al conmocionado chico y le cogió de la mano. Le levantó y lo llevó a su casa. Ninguno habló durante el camino, ninguno cuestionó aquél gesto de "cariño" por parte del barbero, que seguía llevando su máscara de seriedad.

Tobías se moría de hambre, así que le dejó comiendo antes de subir a su barbería.

Al ver la cara del pequeño había comprendido algo. La echaba de menos, demasiado. Y odiaba admitirlo, pero le había cogido cariño.

Habían sido amigos todo aquél tiempo. ¿Cómo había podido matarla? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por un sentimiento de ira en vez de escuchar a su mejor amiga, sus razones? La quería, la quería mucho.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico, no sabía si ese "amor" (si así se podía llamar) era sólo porque fue una muy buena amiga, o si había algo más. Tal vez lo hubo y no se dio cuenta. Quizá la amó, y estuvo demasiado obsesionado con la idea de que amaba a Lucy que no se dio cuenta.

Sin embargo, lo que más le dolía, era que fuese ella quien estuviese cuando regresó, y no su esposa y su hija. Eso era lo que le había roto los esquemas.

—En realidad, yo diría que eso fue lo que te sacó el tornillo que te falta —bromeó suavemente la mujer en la cual pensaba.

La miró disgustado, ya sabía que no le gustaba que escuchase sus pensamientos.

—Gracias —dijo, abrazándose a sí misma—. Yo… ahora sé que siempre pude confiar en usted.

—¿Acaso no lo hizo? —preguntó despectivamente.

—Me refería con respecto a Toby, Sr. T.

No, no se le había pasado por alto. Volvía a tratarle con respeto. Estaba sonrojada y avergonzada, miraba el suelo con disimulo. Volvía a ser ella, de nuevo.

La miró casi feliz de "tenerla de vuelta". Era como un alivio muy grande.

—De nada —contestó, asintiendo levemente.

—Bueno… yo tengo que irme. Una reunión de fantasmas y eso, ya sabe como son estas cosas y… —se notó a la legua que se lo estaba inventando, pero ninguno dijo nada—… eso, que me tengo que ir.

Y dicho esto, desapareció.

Y Sweeney Todd, después de muchos años, comprendió que a ella también la había echado de menos de alguna forma. Y la tristeza que le invadió al saber que se iba, sólo lo confirmó más.

Había matado su única oportunidad de ser feliz otra vez. Tal y como en las tragedias griegas, la venganza había terminado destruyéndole a él también.

La quería, no sabía cómo ni de qué forma, pero la quería. Y la necesitaba, ahora más que nunca. Pero él la había matado de la peor forma posible, y ella nunca volvería.

Ahora estaba solo.

* * *

_Lo digo desde ya. Este fic se acaba. Está destinado a tener 10 capitulos, y 10 capitulos justos serán. La idea no me da para más._

_Peeeeeeeeeeeeero tengo una idea para una "segunda" parte. Esa tampoco durará mucho, creo xDDD_


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd no pertenece, así como tampoco la Sra. Lovett o cualquiera de los personajes de la historia de Sondheim.

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

_Bien, penúltimo capitulo up! Esperaba que fuera más largo y lleno de sentimiento, pero creo que no ha podido ser.  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9

* * *

**

Poco a poco se había hecho a la idea de que estaba solo, pero no le gustaba. La echaba de menos, eso era innegable. Ojalá pudiese retroceder en el tiempo para salvarla.

Pero no podía.

Notó unas pequeñas manos en su pecho, y sonrió. Era ella, detrás de la silla, aunque no pudiese verla sabía que estaba allí.

Sin embargo, las manos fueron bajando hasta colarse por debajo de su camisa. Se estremeció al contacto helado con ellas, nunca había llegado a tocar su fantasmal piel.

Traviesas, empezaron a desabrochar los botones y bajar más de lo adecuado.

—No —susurró Todd con firmeza, posando las suyas sobre las invisibles de ella antes de que llegasen al pantalón.

—Sr. Todd, por favor… quiero… agradecérselo —susurró ella en su oído, suplicándole. Parecía realmente afectada.

—No, Sra. Lovett. No necesito esto.

—¡Tú, zorra! —inundó una voz la habitación.

Se levantó alarmado, las manos se habían ido y no había vuelto a escuchar sonido alguno.

Cuando miró tras la silla la conmoción fue total.

Dos mujeres peleaban en el suelo, y los cabellos rubios de una no dejaron lugar a dudas de quién era.

—Lucy… —susurró incrédulo.

No se le había pasado por la cabeza, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Jamás imaginó que ella pudiese hacer lo mismo que Lovett, que podrían haber estado juntos desde el principio, que aunque no viva, sí verla y abrazarla. Los ojos se le humedecieron peligrosamente, pero ni una lágrima cayó de ellos.

—¡Te dije que me hicieras caso! ¡Y ahora me traicionas!

—¡Jamás te prometí nada! ¡Eras tú quien quería vengarse! —se defendió la Sra. Lovett, que estaba tumbada en el suelo con Lucy encima tirándole de los cabellos.

—¿Qué? —dijo él, y ambas le miraron.

—Benjamin, yo…

—Sr. Todd, tiene que creerme…

Ambas se levantaron y quisieron acercarse, pero él se alejó, mirando dolido a ambas, cuyos cuerpos volvían a regenerarse.

—¿Venganza? —preguntó, sin saber a quién mirar acusatoriamente.

—Ella me obligó —se apresuró a argumentar Lovett—. Me dijo cómo hacerlo, quería que le torturase hasta que volviese a ser Benjamin para llevarle al cielo, y a mí dejarme aquí estancada.

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Eras tú quien quería torturarle! Yo sólo te dije que seguía siendo Benjamin, y que iría al cielo, ¡conmigo! —gritó Lucy.

—¡Tú no deberías estar en el cielo, vieja loca!

—¡Sra. Lovett, basta ya! —gritó Todd, harto—. ¿Por qué debería creerla? Después de todo, me mintió acerca de mi mujer una vez por puro egoísmo, ¡por qué ahora iba a ser diferente?

—Le he demostrado que… —susurró, sollozando.

—Nada, no me ha demostrado nada.

Se sentía impotente. ¡Creía a Lucy antes que a ella! ¿Por qué? Oh, dios, ella había dado tanto por él y ahora la despreciaba así. Quiso partirle la cara, pero no tenía fuerzas. Le odiaba por eso, no podía soportarlo, era demasiado doloroso. Hasta hacía unos momentos, había estado pensando sobre ella, lo sabía, pero ahora volvía del lado de su difunta mujer.

—Puedo ser ella para usted —ofreció débilmente, haciendo un último esfuerzo para parecerse físicamente a Lucy.

—Púdrase en el infierno —dijo con asco, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Lo siento… —lloriqueó, desapareciendo.

—Sabía que volverías a mi lado, Benjamin —sonrió su esposa, loca de alegría—. ¡Ahora podemos estar juntos! ¡Seremos…!

—No, no más Benjamin. Todd, ahora. Sweeney Todd, creí que ya lo sabías —dijo malhumorado—. Y si de verdad quisieras estar conmigo, no me habrías tenido dos años agonizando en el más profundo de los agujeros.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Lucy —replicó, apretando los puños—. Desaparece de mi vista; no quiero volver a verte. No eres mejor que la Sra. Lovett.

Pero la aludida jamás pudo escuchar aquello, pues con el corazón roto, avanzó hacia la luz.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Sweeney Todd no pertenece, así como tampoco la Sra. Lovett o cualquiera de los personajes de la historia de Sondheim.

**Copyright:** Por favor, no copiar sin consentimiento.

* * *

_Último capitulo, no puedo creerme que esté aquí. _

_No podeis imaginaros lo que he llorado escribiendo esto, o al menos hubiese llorado de haber tenido el valor suficiente. _

_Sinceramente, creo que me ha quedado muchísimo mejor de lo que me esperaba, y esto quiere decir que tal vez os liéis en algún párrafo porque iba como loca escribiéndolo xD_

_Bueno, espero que os guste tanto como a mí, nos vemos ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

La ha visto, pero no puede alcanzarla. ¿Por qué no? ¡Ea tan brillante y emana tanta paz! Y eso es lo que ella necesita; paz. Paz para descansar, dejar de sentir y perdonar. Paz para olvidar.

Las voces de sus dos acompañantes se vuelven borrosas y poco a poco van quedando atrás hasta perderse a medida que ella baja las escaleras de la barbería, directa a donde sabe que está la luz. Y ésta está en el sótano.

Respira, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas y el dolor, pero es difícil y no puede hacerlo.

_De todas formas_, piensa, _cuando esté en el otro lado ya no habrá dolor que sentir._

Baja las escaleras al sótano con lentitud, casi con miedo de algo que no sabe describir. En los últimos años allí habían llevado a cabo los peores crímenes contra la humanidad, sin pudor y sin remordimientos. Y ahora, tenía asco y terror de aquél sitio.

Y todo eso sólo hacía más irónico que la luz, para ella, estuviese en aquél oscuro y sádico lugar.

Pero no está sola, ni la luz accesible. Delante de ella hay dos personas franqueando el paso.

Avanza lentamente; ya sabe porqué tiene miedo.

Ellos.

Ellos llevan allí mucho tiempo, esperándola, odiándola, queriendo matarla y despellejarla. Y lo sabe y puede sentirlo, pero no se atreve a decir nada. Sólo llora en silencio.

Y entonces se da cuenta de dónde está la luz. Está dentro del horno, quieta, y brilla con mucha intensidad. Está ofreciéndole el refugio y la misericordia que no le dio el barbero al tirarla al mismo.

Pero ellos no van a dejarla pasar.

Todos los demás se acercan lentamente. Están enfadados y sus ojos brillan con ira y sed de venganza. Hay mujeres y niños también, como en el sueño de su loco barbero.

La rodean sin decir palabra, con el ceño fruncido. Parecen esperar "algo".

—Yo… —solloza—. Lo siento. No puedo decir que no sabía lo que hacía, porque lo sabía, y siento mucho el dolor que haya podido ocasionaros, y… supongo que estaba cegada por un… amor demasiado difícil de llevar. Lo hice pensando que era lo mejor, pero… no lo era. Sólo quería que se sintiese orgulloso de mí, y me quisiera pero… él no pudo, y jamás podrá. Supongo que estaba equivocada —se disculpa sinceramente, sin poder mirarles debido al temor que influyen en ella.

Pero ellos lo entienden, ya que al fin y al cabo, no son más que meros sentimientos. Sus almas han avanzado, pero su ira se ha quedado allí. Y comprende, que sólo es una prueba para dejarlos entrar en el cielo.

Los fantasmas vuelven a moverse, esta vez haciendo un pasillo hacia la luz. Los dos hombres del fondo abren la puerta metálica para dejar a la vista otra puerta más. Es totalmente blanca y brilla como el sol. La Sra. Lovett no puede creérselo, ¡ha ganado el cielo! Llora de alegría, también. Nota sus manos sobre sus hombros, intentando influirle los ánimos suficientes para que no decaiga tan cerca del final. Y una mano pequeñita agarra la suya. Cuando mira hacia abajo una sonrisa perfecta la recibe.

Es un niño pequeño, es Toby. No es tan mayor como cuando debió morir en aquél callejón. Era otra prueba, seguramente. Pero está allí, con ella, y tampoco le guarda ningún rencor más.

Lo coge en brazos y lo abraza, y el pequeño de tres años ríe y juega con su pelo.

—Vamos, cariño. Es hora de volver a casa —solloza, caminando hacia la puerta.

* * *

La luz la ciega, y ya no está en el sótano. Ni siquiera ha llegado a tocar el pomo dorado. Ya no está en la Tierra, y lo sabe.

Tampoco va vestida como siempre; el vestido del día de su muerte está cubierto de sangre reseca y desprende un olor horrenda, y unas pesadas alas de plumas negras adornan su espalda, están rotas, y duelen bastante. Su piel también es diferente, tan cetrina como la de un muerto y tan oscura como la de un demonio. Es gris.

Y el niño ya no está entre sus brazos.

—Bienvenida —saluda un tipo al otro lado del amplio pasillo, caminando hacia ella sonriente y con las manos detrás de la espalda—. Estás en el Hall bajo del Cielo. Por aquí es por donde pasan los redimidos —ella sonríe insegura, mirando de vez en cuando a los lados buscando al pequeño, pero no lo encuentra—.Tranquila, está en un lugar mejor que éste. Supusimos que no querías que viera lo que posiblemente vaya a pasar aquí —dice con voz suave y amigable, tanto que la hace sentir incómoda—. Ven, sígueme.

Pone su mano divina en el hombro de ella y la guía hacia el final del pasillo, el cual desembocaba en una habitación blanca y grande, con una mesa al fondo también blanca. A ella le parece increíble que sea tan distinguible entre tanto blanco.

—Verás —dice el que, sin duda, es un ángel. Se apoya en la mesa para mirarla, y su rostro perfecto demuestra preocupación y dolor—. Para acceder al cielo debes renunciar a esas alas —dice señalándolas—. Es el último paso para redimirse.

—En resumidas cuentas —ataja ella—. Este es el purgatorio, y sólo me falta esto para vivir en paz. O mejor dicho, estar muerta en paz.

—Precisamente —responde.

—¿Y si no lo hago qué pasará?

—Irás al infierno, o vagarás por la Tierra como un alma en pena toda tu vida.

—No suena muy bien —contesta, arrugando el morro.

—No lo es.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —suspira tras pensárselo un rato, no quiere volver ahí abajo.

El ángel sonríe y le señala la mesa, levantándose de la misma. Se acerca insegura, y se sorprender al ver unas correas en ella.

—¿Para qué son?

—Tenemos que arrancártelas para que crezcan unas nuevas —resume—. Tenemos que cortarlas de raíz.

—¿Dolerá?

—Mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Aún estás a tiempo de irte —avisó.

—¿No deberías animarme a hacerlo? —pregunta desconfiada—. ¿No deberías querer que entrase a toda costa?

—Aquí no se obliga a nadie, amiga mía. Cada cual elige libremente su destino —y tras decir esas palabras, ella ve en su cara verdadero afecto. Un afecto fraternal que le hace falta desesperadamente.

—Está bien —acepta, al tiempo que dos lágrimas recorren sus mejillas. Tras este paso, no habrá vuelta atrás. Él no podrá hacerla daño de nuevo.

Le ordenan que se apoye sobre la mesa de cintura para arriba, con los pies en el suelo sujetándola.

Las correas, que no son más que finas telas blancas, se amarran en sus muñecas y cuando intenta tirar la queman.

Se siente vulnerable, pero se obliga a pensar que es lo mejor para todos.

Detrás suyo, unos hombres aparecen y sujetan las alas. Están especializados en ello y llevan guantes negros para no quemarse. Algunos tienen una pinta realmente horrible.

Un sexto ángel aparece con una espada larga y afilada, ella no puede verlo, pero sí sentirlo.

Sin recibir aviso, el primer ángel le mete un trapo en la boca y agarra una de sus manos, tratando de influirle los ánimos que necesitará en este último paso. Rompen la tela que cubre su espalda en dos, y el sonido del vestido al resquebrajarse la ensordece.

Y el dolor comienza.

Es indescriptible, y ella llora en agonía y muerde el pañuelo con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz, apretando tanto la mano del hombre que tiene la sensación de que se la romperá en cualquier momento. Pero no lo hace.

La espada empieza a abrirse paso por la herida de la raíz que ya tenía cuando llegó, y una sustancia densa empieza a bajar por su espalda desnuda y por su cuello. Puede saborearlo en su boca; es sangre. La sangre más repugnante que jamás haya probado. Tan oscura como el abismo pero sin perder su tono rojizo y brillante. El ángel se mueve cuando una gota amenaza con caerse de la mesa a sus zapatos, y comprende que sólo ella ya le está haciendo daño con su tacto.

Decide soltar su mano y pasarlo sola. Y cuando consigue alzar la vista lo suficiente para ver la mano, ésta está completamente carbonizada.

—Lo siento… —susurra inaudiblemente.

Cada corte le muestra recuerdos de su pasado, cada balanceo de la hoja, tratando de abrirse paso a través del hueso le trae los horribles sonidos de su sótano, y cada gota de sangre que cae en su boca le hace saborear las amargas palabras del hombre al que ama.

Un sonoro golpe se oye tras ella. Una de sus alas ha caído y empieza a hervir, desapareciendo en el aire. Ya sólo queda una más, y todo habrá acabado.

El proceso empieza de la misma forma, pero ésta vez el dolor ha disminuido considerablemente.

Y cuando todo termina y se levanta, todos aplauden y la sonríen. No sabe qué decir, está abrumada por todo y dentro de sí sólo siente una suave y exagerada paz, que rivaliza con su dolor sentimental.

La abrazan todos y se van, menos el ángel cuya mano ya no está carbonizada.

—Felicidades —dice el hombre—. Toma, cámbiate de ropa y estarás lista.

—¿Esto también duele? —bromea sin ánimos.

—No, para nada.

Minutos después se hayan frente a un arco enorme que da a un cielo inmenso y sin fronteras. Y al fondo, arriba, se encuentra un edificio blanco con cornisas de un color azul suave, rodeado por jardines llenos de vegetación y colorido, y todo lo que se puede decir de ese lugar es que es tranquilo y pacífico.

Por primera vez desde que está allí, se da cuenta de que no todo el blanco, sino que son diferentes tonalidades del mismo.

A sus pies hay un vacío enorme, donde el cielo se pierde. Es como un pequeño muelle, en realidad.

Una barca de madera se acerca. Tiene remos, pero la verdad es que duda que se puedan utilizar.

—Bien, querida —dice el ángel, mirándola de frente—. Debo preguntarte una última cosa, y te prometo que ésta tampoco duele.

—Dime —pide ella, sintiéndose inusualmente alegre.

—¿Deseas olvidar tu estancia en la tierra? ¿Deseas olvidar los sentimientos y mantener la información? ¿O prefieres recordarlo todo?

—No —suspira ella, mirando al suelo. No necesita pensárselo mucho, ya sabe la respuesta y le duele saber que todo acabará así—. Quiero olvidarlos a todos, los sentimientos, las imágenes y los lugares. Lo único que deseo mantener son estos últimos momentos, desde que llegué al sótano hasta este preciso lugar. Sé que Tobías estará allí arriba, con sus padres, hermanos y amigos, y no quisiera interrumpir en su "vida". Por tanto, sólo quiero recordar su cara sonriente y su pequeña mano sobre la mía, mientras me sonríe con esos preciosos ojos verdes —termina susurrando, mientras solloza avergonzada por su egoísmo.

—Es una extraña petición, y de las más bonitas y honorables que he visto, Margaret. No muchos desean recordar el final de su penitencia para saber siempre porqué llegaron aquí. Todos ellos desean o mantener los recuerdos u olvidarlos, tú has preferido olvidar lo doloroso y los sentimientos, renunciar a ellos por ser una persona mejor. Y esto te honra —contesta, pasando la mano que había colocado en su hombro para acariciarle la mejilla—. Y una vez pises el Cielo, tu petición será concedida.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, el ángel la guió hacia la barquita y la ayudó a sentarse dentro.

—Buen viaje, amiga mía. Espero que encuentres la felicidad ahí arriba.

Y la pequeña embarcación comenzó a moverse rumbo a su nueva a casa, a su destino, al lugar donde sabía que merecía estar. Y por una vez en su vida, ya no habría más dolor.

Durante el trayecto se dedicó a recordar cada momento de su vida pasada y a analizar los errores que había cometido, hasta dar con la solución de ellos.

Y antes de poner un pie sobre el marmoleo suelo del Paraíso, susurró:

—Tú has sido mi mayor error, Sweeney Todd. Ojalá nunca te hubiese conocido.

**

* * *

FIN**

* * *


End file.
